Sanguinem Immortalem
by ArchAngelofDeath1994
Summary: Thrust into the unknown world, Morgan Potter must learn to survive this new life or die. Can Morgan remain true to herself or will she fall and become a twisted conqueror that the world has never seen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **This is an idea that I thought of when I was left to the mercy of my mind very early in the morning. I am not a major fan of Twilight so I don't really remember much about it since the last time I watched it was just a few months after Breaking Dawn part 2 had come out. I will try to do my best on remembering the lore but forgive me if I make a major mistake.**

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 1**

 _1995, England_

It was a warm summer night that found a fourteen-year-old Morgan Potter sitting in a secluded section of the park near her relative's home. She was currently trying to figure out why she was not getting the Daily Prophet or any letters from her Godfather or friends. She had been able to think about all that she had gone through since she had reentered the Magical World and found that she was sorely disappointed with everything as she was always expected to give more than she could and shunned when she could not deliver what was asked of her or did something outside of what her image was supposed to be. She had also realized that both of her so-called friends hindered her more than help and leached off of her success.

After she had been entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament against her will, Morgan had learned everything and decided to let her Slytherin side she had been suppressing since she started Hogwarts free. Morgan had also found books on both Occulemency and Legilimency and found out that with time and patience, she was highly skilled at both and had a better chance at remembering a lot more after she had organized her thoughts and memories.

Morgan had also learned that she was a natural at Transfiguration, Charms, both the Dark Arts and its defense, Arithmancy, and Runes. She had also learned that she was a natural at Potions without Slytherins such as Malfoy and his goons, and Snape around to sabotage her. When it was two weeks before facing the first task, she had snuck out of Hogwarts and into Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts.

There, Morgan had learned that she was not only an emancipated adult from being forced to participate in the Tournament, but she was also the Heiress to the Potter, Black, and Peverell fortunes, she was also the Heiress to the Malfoy and Slytherin family through Right of Conquest, and the Heiress of Morgana Le Fay through magic.

The goblins asked of what she could think of that she had done with those families that could warrant the Right of Conquest. She had explained that in her first year, Draco Malfoy had challenged her to a Wizard's Duel but he never showed up to the duel, even though she did. She had also told of how she faced a young Tom Riddle and Salazar Slytherin's thousand-year-old Basilisk.

She had also learned that Dumbledore had been taking money out of her family vaults and paying the Weasleys as well as himself for no reason. She had also learned that Lucius had been stealing from the Black family vaults to pay for bribes and other things.

Enraged at this, Morgan began to recall all debts and payments from the allies of the Potter, Black, Peverell, Malfoy, and Slytherin families for such betrayal and lack of care to her. She had also taken out a book from the Le Fay vault that would turn into any book from her vaults. All she had to do was say what book she wanted to read and the smaller book would hold all of the words from the book she asked for.

The day of the first task, Morgan had learned she would face not only a female dragon but one that was also a nesting mother. It was black as night and massive in size. When it came to facing the dragon, Morgan was able to outfly the unknown dragon for some time before she slipped from her broom because of a wound on her shoulder that caused blood make her grip slippery. When she fell, she had somehow landed on the Horntail's back and felt something take over that she soon was able to feel the dragon calm and take her to the spot with the golden egg. She had come in second place because of the former Death Eater Karkaroff.

Morgan only grew more hateful after the first task when everyone came to apologize to her and hope to be friends with the Dragon Rider. When the goblins had heard of this, she was told to meet at night in the forest with one of their best and most skilled Master Warrior. During her training, she was given potions to reverse the effects of malnutrition from living with the Dursleys and she now stood at 1.778 meters tall. She also no longer needed to wear glasses to see as her eyes had also been corrected. She quietly trained and earned her armor and blade at the end of the year by winning the Tournament. The armor was bound to her so that she could summon it and it would be on her without having to take time to actually put it on.

At the end of the year, Voldemort had also risen from the dead by taking some of the other Hogwarts' Champion, Cedric Diggory. Cedric had cheated to get to the cup and ended up dead for it. He had taken a broom and flew to the center and taken the cup just as Morgan entered the center of the maze. The plants and everything that had been grown to build the maze had disappeared and everyone waited for Cedric to return. She later found out that Mad-Eye Moody was found to be a fake and the real Moody was taken to the hospital wing to be treated for his injuries. Soon after, Morgan began to see visions of Voldemort as though she was watching memories as well as times as though she was looking through his eyes as he was currently doing things at the present.

Morgan was broken from her thoughts when she heard a man screaming in pain. She carefully moved to the area and saw two black cloaked people torturing a man, who was writhing with pain. She tried to sneak up behind the two cloaked beings only to be dropped by an intense pain. She was soon staring at two red-eyed and pale teens that seemed more dangerous than anything she has faced before. Morgan held in any scream and stared in defiance at the red-eyed teens and soon felt something against her Occulemency shields so she locked down her mind to stop the intrusion. She soon heard the boy say, "Jane, wait. She is able to block my power somehow."

The one called Jane looked at the other before the pain disappeared and she walked over to the man, only to rip his head off. When she did so, there was no blood, only the sound of marble breaking. When the pain had stopped, Morgan immediately called her armor and sword to her and got ready for any fight.

The teens looked at her in shock when the armor materialized on her and the sword appeared in her hand. The young woman, who the other called Jane, said, "Alec, I believe she is a sorceress of old. We should take her before the kings to see what her fate should be."

The other, who Morgan now knew as Alec, moved at a speed that she lost sight of him and felt a hand connect with her armor. As things went dark, she could hear Alec curse and swear about his hand being in pain, while Jane mentioned that the armor had taken no damage at all.

 **Here is Chapter 1. The look of the dragon is similar to Alduin from Elder Scrolls. Secondly, Cedric Diggory does not look like Robert Pattinson in this story but rather Sam Claflin. Morgan's armor looks like Sauron's Armor with the Witch King's Helm and Cloak. Morgan's sword is the Dark's Sword by NightFuryObsessed on DeviantArt. The only difference is the blade is silver and the writing is black. The age I am using for both Jane and Alec is 17 instead of 13.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 2**

 _1995, Enroute to Volterra Italy_

Morgan slowly came to, slowly opening her eyes to see where she was. Looking out the window near her, Morgan realized that she was in a plane of some sort. She looked around and saw only two other red-eyed people with Jane and Alec, who were also present. They all started at her intently, which unnerved her as they didn't move at all. Morgan looked down and realized that she was still in her armor, minus the helm and sword. Jane had the helm in her hands while Alec had the sword and was looking it over.

Morgan looked at the four beings and asked, "What are you? You four give off the feeling of being very old and very powerful. From your appearance alone, I doubt you are humans."

Jane looked more intrigued at Morgan and asked, "Based on what you have seen of my brother and I, what would you say we are?"

Morgan thought for a moment before saying, "From what you did to that man, I would say that you are magical but at the same time, I have never seen anything like you before. You are extremely fast and most likely very strong as well. Also, because of your red eyes and pale skin, I am thinking you are vampires but I could be wrong, so don't get offended if I am wrong."

The four being looked impressed and one spoke up, "You are correct in guessing that we are vampires. I am Demetri and beside me is Felix, I am sure that you remember The Witch Twins?"

Morgan nodded and said, "Yes, I remember them. I believe your names are Jane and Alec?"

Morgan received a nod from Demetri speak who then said, "What you witnessed was Jane and Alec taking care of another vampire who has broken the laws that the Volturi have put in place in order to keep humans from finding out about vampires."

Morgan soon heard a snarl and looked to see Jane looking angrily at Demetri, growling out, "Why are you telling this human anything? While she is being brought before the kings to be judged, she does not need to know anything about what we were doing."

Felix looked thoughtful before saying, "Maybe we should tell her some stuff, including why we were in England. This way we can explain what is illegal to do and say as well as what the punishments are for the crimes. It may also give us a chance to learn about how she is magical and what laws are in place to govern them."

Jane reluctantly nodded but the scowl never left her face. Morgan looked at Jane and said, "You said that I was like a Sorceress of Old. I have never heard that term before. Would you please explain what you mean by that?"

Jane thought about it before looking at Alec who nodded. Jane looked at Morgan and said, "By calling you a Sorceress of Old, I am saying that you are a trained sorceress such as those like the Sorceress Queen, Morgana Le Fay. It was commonly used when Alec and I were young. Alec and I were turned when we were 17 in 745 A.D."

Alec looked at Morgan and said, "During these dark times, being born with Magic was illegal and one would be sentenced to death with a fixed trial or without a trial at all. Jane and I were both born with magic. We were caught using magic to defend ourselves from our abusive parents who were trying to kill us. We saved and turned into vampires by one of the kings who took interest in our abilities."

Morgan looked at the twins and asked, "Have you had any sort of contact with magicals since you were turned?"

When they both replied that they had not been in contact with any magical since they were turned, Morgan said, "Well, things got somewhat better. In the early twelfth century, powerful magical families formed a government and made laws to protect them from the non-magicals, who are called muggles. One of the biggest laws that were made during this time was the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. It states that we must never reveal ourselves or one's magic will be bound and all memories of the Wizarding World will be removed. I won't tell you that all abuse of magical children born to non-magical parents has been completely eliminated, but it is has been reduced by a somewhat large number."

Demetri looked at Morgan and said, "So given what you mentioned about the Statute of Secrecy, you understand and would have no problem about keeping information about us secret."

Morgan nodded and said, "Given that both Jane and Alec have both had no real contact with magicals since they were turned, how often do you come across magicals."

Felix looked deep in thought before saying, "We have come across magicals from time to time but it is extremely rare that we do. Why do you ask?"

Morgan sighed and said, "I am something of a celebrity in the Wizarding World. I am supposedly the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse. I don't know much about that night as I was only one at the time but what I do know is that when the curse struck me, it was somehow sent back at its caster."

Both Jane and Alec gasped at hearing this and looked at Morgan as though she was a goddess walked among mortals. Jane got an interesting look in her eyes that reminded her of Hermione when she would be onto an idea and need to research a bit before she said what was on her mind.

Alec looked at Morgan and asked, "You were able to block my ability. How were you able to do so?"

Morgan looked at Alec and asked, "Until I know what your ability is, I cannot tell you how I was able to block it."

Alec nodded before saying, "My ability can take away one's senses and leave them disoriented. To those I use it on; it will appear as though a black mist will surround you and consume you until I stop using it. Jane's ability causes physical pain. It works to over stimulate your nerves, making it feel as though your body is being ripped apart and burned alive."

Morgan thought about it for a moment, before saying, "If your ability is a mental ability then I can explain why I was not affected by it. There are two branches of mind magic that may or may not have been known when you were humans. The first is known as Legilimency, which is the art of reading minds. It is a practice that is only ever mastered by not only being a natural in the arts but also it takes extreme discipline as well. The second is known as Occulemency, which is the art of protecting your mind from most types of magic that affect the mind. I am a natural at both and I had to work on both to the point my natural defenses are strong enough to repel a strong mind probe for about ten minutes before I have to rely on the defenses I have built in my mind through hard work and discipline. When you said you were using your powers, I felt a powerful presence in my mind and I brought my mental shields up to their fullest potential."

Everyone nodded and small discussions began about the similarities and differences in the laws of the Vampire World and the Wizarding World. Not long after, the pilot's voice was heard that they were beginning their decent and fasten their seatbelts and put their trays in the upright position. Morgan couldn't help but be nervous about meeting the beings that the four vampires referred to as the Kings. All she could do was hope that she was not in over her head and that she would be able to get out of this mess unharmed.

 **Here is Chapter 2. I welcome all reviews so I am able to make sure you are enjoying the story and suggestions as they help me improve and keep all of you interested in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 3**

 _1995, Volterra, Italy_

Once the private jet had landed, Felix had suggested that Morgan remover her armor as it may draw unwanted attention. Morgan nodded and sent her armor and her sword back the Le Fay vault until she summoned it again.

The group entered a black Alfa Romeo 155, with Morgan sitting between Jane and Alec in the back seat. Demetri was in the driver's seat and soon they were off to their destination. The trip was completed in silence while Morgan spent the entire time looking at the scenery. About two hours later, Morgan watched as Demetri pulled up to a large castle, but not large enough to rival Hogwarts.

Morgan was slowly led through the halls, unnerved by seeing so many vampires around. Soon the group entered a throne room and Morgan immediately saw three men sitting in elegant thrones. Looking at the men, Morgan couldn't help but summon her armor minus the helm, as they gave off an old and powerful presence that not even Dumbledore or Voldemort could ever hope to match. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix bowed before the men and waited to be called upon. The short, dark-haired man rose from the center throne and approached the group.

Morgan watched as the man approached her and placed a hand on her cheek, giving a smile that unnerved her. She soon felt something straining against her mental shield, causing her to bring them up to full strength. The red-haired man looked shocked and excited, saying in a cheery voice, "She can block my power. I could see nothing of her mind. Such a gift as a human is truly fascinating."

Realizing that what she felt may have been the shorter vampires power, Morgan said, "Forgive me if not being able to view my mind has offended you. What caused your power to fail to view my mind was my Occulemency shields. Occulemency is an ability used by magicals to protect their mind from most mind magic."

Morgan soon felt Jane stand beside her and say, "She speaks the truth, Master Aro. She is like Alec and I use to be. It seems that somewhere in the twelfth century, the magicals went underground and created a secret society."

The shorter vampire, who Morgan now knew was named Aro, had a look of interest on his face, and said, "Very interesting. Is this ability able to be learned by anyone and is it possible for me to be able to view your mind? Would it also be possible to learn about the Magical people's history and laws?"

Morgan looked at Aro and said, "For the laws and history, I would have to look to find a book that has a collection of all history and laws of all the Magical World. And for viewing my mind, I can lower the mental shields that I have built but I am unable to lower my natural shields as that will take more time and practice than I currently have. Because of this, I do not think you will be able to view my mind."

Aro placed his hand upon Jane's and stood there for a moment before releasing her hand. He looked at Morgan and said, "You are a celebrity in this Magical World for surviving a curse that has left no survivors? What would this Wizarding World do to get their savior back from us, should we hold you hostage?"

Morgan looked unimpressed and sneered out, "They would be split into three factions. One group, who serve the Dark and call themselves Death Eaters, would demand that you hand me over and in return, they will spare you for being non-humans. But they would send an army later on and try to kill everyone here and expose you and themselves in the process. One they have me they would just kill me publicly and expose themselves to the world as their new rulers. The second group is the Light, they are called The Order of the Phoenix. They would attempt to rescue me or leave me until I escape in which they would find me and hope that I would be grateful to them either way. The third group is the Ministry of Magic who would try and wipe us all out in hopes to make it look like they arrived just after you killed me and wage war on all Vampires."

Aro nodded before sitting back on his throne. He looked at Morgan and said, "Such a shame, you were left to our mercy with a society that has treated you with respect only to turn its back on you when you live for yourself. As I am sure you already know, I am Aro, one of the kings of the Volturi. To my left is Marcus and to my right is Caius."

Aro looked at Marcus who began speaking too low and too fast for Morgan to understand. Caius looked shocked and pleased while are couldn't help but look ecstatic and what he just heard. Turning to Morgan, Aro said, "As I am sure you are aware, some vampires have special abilities. I have the ability of Tactile Telepathy, which means I can see thoughts and feel the emotions with those thoughts, Marcus has the ability to see bonds and relationships between others. Caius has the ability to see a person's true nature as well as also seeing one's strengths and weaknesses."

Morgan nodded to show she understood, so Aro continued, "It appears a bond is slowly starting to form between you and Jane and Alec. From what Marcus has said, it is just a small starting of one that will develop over time."

Marcus nodded at Aro's words and looked at Morgan, giving her a small nod and there was a trace of a small smile on his face. Caius looked at Morgan and said, "As you are aware, knowing about us means that you must either be turned or be killed. But I am curious as to what you think of how we should handle things."

Aro and Marcus were both surprised at this and looked at Caius and saw the calculating look on his face, which they soon realized that he was using his ability on Morgan to get more of an insight on what would be best to do with her.

Morgan stood there thinking of how to handle the situation when she looked at the kings and said, "How about, for the time being, you let me remain human but I still work for you as I am capable of going to places that you are unable to. If you need to, then you can have Jane and Alec stay with me until you feel you can trust me or until you turn me. If it is possible, you can have me turned after my twenty-first birthday."

Caius looked at Aro and Marcus and nodded before saying, "I can see that you truly believe that by you remaining human is the best course of action for the time being. I will not deny that doing so could be beneficial for the Volturi. For now, Jane and Alec will take you to the kitchens to get you something to eat. You will be called when we decide what to do with you."

Jane and Alec nodded and led Morgan to the kitchens where she was able to get something to eat. Jane and Alec talked with Morgan about what would entail should she join the Volturi and what to avoid as well. It was sometime later that Jane, Alec, and Morgan were called before the kings to give their decision on what to do with Morgan. Aro looked at Morgan and said, "We have come to an agreement. With what you have said to us about the Magical World, we would like you to join the Volturi Guard as a human. The day after your twenty-first birthday, you will be turned into one of us. Understand that even though you are a human, you will be trained just as hard as the other Guards."

Morgan nodded and bowed to the kings, knowing that her life was now in the hands of three ancient vampires. She knew she should be freaking out but he could only feel comfortable in the new life she would live. She felt that even though she was getting some special treatment, it was given because she could benefit the Volturi. She was also glad that even though she was being treated slightly different than most, she was going to be treated equally to the others that have come before her.

 **Here is Chapter 3. Given that Caius was said to have no abilities, I felt that it made him weaker than Aro and Marcus as well as being less respectable among the Volturi. Let me know what you think and leave a review. Also, I would love to see what some of you think should be Morgan's mate. I will take the most repeated requests and place them in a poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 4**

 _1996, Volterra, Italy_

It had been a long and interesting year but Morgan could say that she was actually happy and respected for what she did and not saw as the next Dark Lady to rule all of humanity when she became innovative and did something that was unexpected as long as the Volturi were never compromised. The first day there, Demetri and Felix had retrieved her stuff from the Dursleys

The training Morgan was put through was extremely demanding and pushed her beyond what she was normally ready for but in the end, it was worth it. During the training, Morgan learned that she could lace her magic in her bones, internal organs, and muscles which could allow her to move at a slightly slower speed than most vampires. She had been trained in multiple styles of hand-to-hand combat as well as learning how to handle herself when faced with multiple enemies at once. She had also trained herself in necromancy, blood magic, soul magic, and how to cast everything wandless.

The first mission she ever had was the same mission that allowed her to meet both Jane and Alec. Jane, Alec, and Morgan were sent to Canada, where they had to deal with the creation of an immortal child. It was the first time that Morgan had actually intended to kill someone and it took a toll on her. She spent the next few days in her room working out her emotions but eventually she was able to overcome the guilt that came with killing.

She had also proven cunning when she told the kings about Memory Charms and how they could be used to remove the memories of any vampire from a human's mind without needing to kill them and possibly attract more attention to them by accident. During the past year, she had also been under heavy watch from both Marcus and Caius for some unknown reason. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

Jane entered and said, "The Kings have requested your presence."

Morgan nodded and headed for the throne room. She eventually stopped outside of the large doors that led to the throne room, waiting to be called to enter. When the doors opened, Morgan walked to the center of the room and kneeled before the kings.

Caius looked upon Morgan and said, "We have an assignment for you. You will be traveling alone on this one, as it will be to prove yourself and all that you have learned over this past year. There is a vampire who has been running a drug operation in Brazil. His name is Reinaldo Vargas and until recently, he has not done anything to draw attention to himself or our existence. The American's Drug Enforcement Administration has taken interest in his capture which could expose us all. Your job is to kill him before these humans discover where he is and what he truly is."

Morgan nodded and asked, "How do you want me to handle everything? Do you want to make it look like a rival drug cartel killed them off or do you want me to make it look like they were tipped off and escaped?"

It was quiet for some time before Marcus said, "Either would plan would work, just make sure that all evidence about our existence is covered up."

Aro spoke up after saying, "Reinaldo Vargas is suspected to be between the ages of four hundred and eight hundred years old. He is said to be wild and vicious and will not hesitate to kill anything that moves. While he is also very unstable, he is patient and is more than willing to wait for an opening to attack. Now go and do what you need to do, your flight is set for later this evening."

Morgan nodded and bowed before leaving the throne room to pack and get what she would need to take care of everything.

 _1996, Brazil_

Morgan had taken a commercial flight with other humans to get to Brazil. It had been a very long flight to the United States from Italy before she boarded the flight to Brazil. She was currently very tired but she pushed on and moved to the last known whereabouts of the supposed home of Reinaldo Vargas. It was late but Morgan found his home and carefully moved through his home until she heard something and jumped out of the way. She was then faced with Reinaldo Vargas himself, who looked wild and dangerous. She immediately summoned her armor and got ready for the fight, wanting to be done with as soon as possible.

Morgan wasted no time and began throwing fire-based spells at Reinaldo, who backed off and tried his best to avoid the quick succession of spell casting. Deciding that he was unable to win this fight, Reinaldo ran off but not before Morgan hit him with a tracking charm. She then spent the next hour cleaning out his house and making it look like it had been abandoned for a few months.

Once she had finished cleaning out his home, she then began to carefully follow Reinaldo into the rainforest, being careful as it was dark out. It was sometime later that Morgan found herself staring at the tents and shacks of Reinaldo's drug operation. Knowing this was too good of an opportunity; Morgan threw a controlled blast of Fiendfyre and leveled the entire base of operations.

Morgan began to slowly clean up all of the areas as well as casting some charms that would regrow all of the plant life as though it was never disturbed. She heard a noise and turned around to see three of the wildest vampires she had ever seen. Readying herself, Morgan moved out of the way as one charged at her with speed that she had never seen before. Morgan soon began to feel something messing at her mind and locked down her mental shields and pressed on, but sadly it was not enough as she realized that she was facing three ancient vampires. She then felt a fist collide with her helmet, knocking her to the ground some distance from where she had been standing. The last thing Morgan saw were red eyes looking at her with a questioning look.

 **Here is Chapter 4. Hopefully, everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review as they allow me to see your thoughts and desires of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **This chapter will have some broken English, but it is how I would think the Amazons would talk if they were forced to speak English since I doubt they use it except on very rare occasions. Even though they are very old and could easily have learned multiple languages, they spend all their time in the jungle and never around other beings unless they are forced to. This to me would mean that they would only speak the language of when they were human.**

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 5**

 _1996, Somewhere in the Rainforest_

Slowly waking up, Morgan groaned and tried to figure out where she was and what had happened only to have her memories come back in a rush. She immediately was on guard and ready for an attack, only to hear a voice say, "You awake. Why you hunt in the territory?"

Morgan shook her head a bit to try and get rid of the fog that was clouding her mind when she looked up and said, "I mean no disrespect but I cannot tell you why I was hunting here. I was also unaware that this was your territory, otherwise, I would have asked your permission to enter it."

She looked and saw the tallest one turn to the others and speak quietly for a bit in a language she did not understand before the tallest turned around and said, "You strong yet weak. You stay and learn and get strong. We teach you to be strong."

Morgan could only nod and curse her interesting luck that always seemed to put her in situations with dangerous beings. She did have to admit however that this was a once in a lifetime chance as from what she could tell, these vampires would normally kill rather than teach a human.

 _1997, Somewhere in the Rainforest_

Morgan sat on a ledge of a cliff, enjoying the sound of the waterfall and the cool breeze that gently surrounded her. Over the past eight months, Morgan had learned a lot from the Amazons. It had taken a few weeks but she eventually could relax around them. It was moments like this that allowed Morgan to reflect on how her life had changed so much and asked herself if this was she truly wanted. She knew she could disappear for some time and defend herself but she also realized that for the first time she was truly happy, and it was not a temporary thing as she had when she would have to return to the Dursleys every summer.

One of the first things that had happened was Kachiri had ordered that Morgan live as they had when they were humans. To say she was unprepared was an understatement, but she quickly learned to adapt. With the help of the Amazons, she learned all of the basic skills that they knew when they were human. After a while, Zafrina and Senna had started to sabotage her hunting trips as well as moving her in her sleep. She soon learned how to hide her food and traps as well as hide her sent without her magic.

After a while, Kachiri had told Morgan that she would be hunting them, and they would use all of their tricks to avoid her. What entailed was that Morgan would have to be able to jump onto their backs and hold a homemade knife against their throat for five seconds in order for her to say that they had been captured. Morgan had started by hunting Senna only, knowing that she was the youngest of them and the best to start hunting. Kachiri also told Morgan that they would be hunting her as well, and she had to avoid them without the aid of magic or her armor. It was during the times Morgan was trying to survive against the Amazons that she had earned many scars, but each one taught her what she did wrong and what she would need to do in order to not get another scar.

After a while, Morgan learned how to hide her sent perfectly as well as slow her heart rate to the point it as hard for the vampires to pick up. Morgan was soon able to catch Senna without magic or her armor. She was proud of herself and then began hunting both Senna and Zafrina and while she was strong with her natural Occulemency shields, she would still fall prey to Zafrina's gift. It was hard work on preparing her natural shields to withstand the full force of Zafrina's gift over a long period of time, but she endured and as able to get close to Zafrina without being detected. It had taken a few more weeks to actually catch her but Morgan had been able to accomplish that as well.

Once she was able to efficiently catch both Zafrina and Senna, Morgan faced her toughest challenge of trying to catch Kachiri. Morgan had earned three long scars on the right side of her face the first time she tried to capture Kachiri. While she was thankful that she didn't lose her eye, it took some time for the wounds to heal. She had then set up a trap and after a long time, she was able to catch Kachiri. It was during all of this that Morgan truly realized that she had fallen to the Amazons easily, was due to their knowledge and age. She had reason to believe that the Kings also knew of their existence and she was probably sure that Aro hoped that she killed the Amazons during this mission as well.

When she truly looked at herself now, she easily stood between Kachiri and Zafrina's height, and she truly looked intimidating. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard Zafrina calling to her. Morgan stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff and let gravity take her as she fell from the ledge. She let her eyes close as a peaceful feeling took a hold of her. She soon felt cold water surround her, which she then opened her eyes and swam to the surface. She soon saw an amused Zafrina who took her back to the temple where they called their home.

When she entered the temple, Kachiri had a set up a small ritual that was supposed to show one's future and destiny. The ritual was going to be done during the full solar eclipse, which was about to happen. Morgan got ready and set a small fire to the herbs and plants. They then had Morgan blow it out so that the smoke would soon start to fill the room. She was also chanting in the native language that the Amazons spoke when the sun had fully disappeared. Morgan's eyes became completely white, and she witnessed many flashes of images. This had lasted until the solar eclipse began to fade.

Morgan looked at the Amazons and said, " _I need to leave. I am bound by prophecy to do something that others were too lazy to do._ "

The Amazons walked up to her and Morgan heard Kachiri say, " _While we wish you did not have to leave, we understand. Know that no matter what, you are one of us and always welcome here._ "

Morgan nodded and embraced those she began to see as sisters and slowly left the temple she began to see as a home. She slowly made her way through the forest and towards the nearest airport. Just before she left, she cast a glamour charm over herself and made her way back to civilization. Deep down, Morgan didn't want to leave and only hoped that this was temporary.

 _1997, Volterra, Italy_

It had been a long trip and Morgan felt somewhat out of place but she had made it back to Italy. She had called a house elf to bring her some normal clothes and to hide her leathers in her vault to keep safe. Morgan was currently wearing a long-sleeved black corset and black pants. She was also wearing black basilisk hide boots as well. Morgan made her way to the throne room and stood in the center, causing many to stare in shock at her. Jane and Alec carefully approached Morgan, as they could feel the power radiating off of her.

Looking directly into the eyes of the kings, Morgan said, "I need the entire guard to follow me to England. I have learned that the Dark Lord that currently plagues England has allied himself with Werewolves."

Caius looked at her and said, "Take all of the Guard with you and destroy the fool how has dared ally himself with those beasts. When you return, you shall tell us of your completion of the assignment from Brazil and after you will update on England."

Morgan nodded and she was soon leaving again, headed for her homeland. She couldn't wait to see the faces of those who dared to control her and turn their backs on her. She sat between both Jane and Alec and fell asleep as the plane took off for England.

 **Here is Chapter 5. There was a full solar eclipse in March of 1997. I do not know if it was seen over Brazil, but for the sake of this story, it could be seen. Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 6**

 _1997, England_

It was three hours later that Morgan was being woken up by Jane who said that they were now in England. Morgan began to describe what the Death Eaters wore and what the Inner Circle members wore and how they worked based upon her mother and father's journals. She also ordered them to capture if possible since they needed information and possible ways to track any and all of their movement. Once that was done and the Guard was patrolling the streets, Morgan had Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri follow her to Diagon Alley.

When she led the group into the entrance to Diagon Alley, Morgan had to do her best not to laugh at the four vampires jumping at the entrance appearing and their looks of shock when they walked into the Alley. She led the stunned vampires through the Alley and pointed out who were suspected to be Inner Circle members. She eventually led them to Gringotts and asked to see her account manager and asked if anything new had been going on.

She eventually learned that Albus Dumber-than-a-door had tried to place her in a Hades Marriage Contract with Ronald Weasley, with the presence of both her Godfather and Remus Lupin who were in acceptance of the contract. Hearing this, Morgan explained what a Hades Marriage Contract was and this caused the vampires in the room to snarl, scaring the old goblin out of his chair. Morgan turned to the account manager and said, "I trust that since I am emancipated, I am not bound to this contract?"

The old goblin looked at Morgan and said, "That is correct my Lady. It was also made illegal in the mid-fifteenth century by the Wizengamot. Since you first came to us, we have been compiling files on everything Dumbledore and his allies have done against House Potter."

Morgan nodded and turned to the Vampires and said, "Remus Lupin is a werewolf, and he was once a friend of my father. I am just now telling you because he once saved my father from death and I wanted to honor that as I don't think my father would have wanted a man who saved his life to end over something he overlooked."

The vampires in the room nodded before Jane asked, "What will you do with him now?"

Morgan sighed and said, "I will personally kill him myself. I also plan on doing the same with my Godfather, Sirius Black."

The account manager had cleared his throat and pulled out a demonic looking dagger and said, "We had this dagger crafted for you. It has many enchantments and has been given many properties of the darkest and most dangerous things around. We ask that you use this to kill the Dark Lord as he has declared war on the Goblin Nation."

Morgan nodded took the dagger before leaving Gringotts and Diagon Alley with the vampires and began to walk around London for some time. After a while, Morgan got a call from Santiago about catching a group of Death Eaters as well as where they were located. Once Morgan and the others arrived, Morgan had the masks removed and recognized three of the Death Eaters. After quickly putting up some anti-Apparition wards and anti-Portkey wards, Morgan had the Death Eaters woken up.

Soon the dark-haired man began looking around and spotted Morgan and said, "Potter, I should have known only you would be foolish enough to interrupt the Dark Lord's noble plans. Your arrogance is so great that you think own life itself, just like your father."

Morgan smirked and said, "I am shocked Snape, taunting me about my dead father who I am nothing like. Personally, I must say that you are just like your bastard Muggle father. You abuse everyone and then moan and bitch that it's everyone else's but your own fault."

Snape was about to say something in return only to start screaming and writhing in pain. Morgan looked at Jane and smirked, saying, "Well, it seems that Snape knows that there is something worse than the Cruciatus Curse. But can you release him; I can't get answers with him screaming."

Morgan watched as Snape began gasping for air after he was released, she turned to the other two and said, "Well Lucius, would you or Peter like to answer my questions? Or would you like to deal with Jane here? All I want to know is when your master will attack Hogwarts?"

Lucius spat at Morgan, only to be put under Jane's ability. Peter began to whimper and said, "He will attack in early May. He believes that you are being hidden somewhere in Hogwarts by Dumbledore."

The other Death Eaters began to curse at Peter and call him a traitor, only to be silenced by Morgan who said, "Well, I believe that my friends are hungry and will need something to eat very soon."

With that, Morgan left the room and listened to the screams and relished in them. Morgan watches Jane and Alec walk out with an unconscious Snape being dragged by Demetri and Felix. She also saw an unconscious Peter get dragged out by Santiago and Corin, who smirked at her. Raising an eyebrow, she heard Jane say, "We could see you hated these two the most. It was decided that these two would be your first meal after you are changed."

Morgan nodded and watched as the four vampires took the two wizards back to Volterra for her to have as her first meal. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the feeling and waited for the rest of the guard to finish up their meals. Once they had finished, Morgan and the rest of the guard began to make their way to Hogwarts in Scotland.

 _1997, Hogwarts_

It was a few days later that saw Morgan and Volturi Guard in the Forbidden Forest, walking towards Hogwarts castle. It wasn't long before the sounds of battle could be heard in the distance. Morgan turned to the Guard and said, "Kill every last one of them. I will take care of the leader."

She heard Alec ask, "How will we distinguish the Dark Lord form his followers?"

Morgan looked at him and said, "He is arrogant and will want to stand out from his followers. When you see him, there is no doubt you will know he is the leader of this cult. Take out every Death Eater in a brutal and efficient manner. Be careful as all magicals can cast some sort of fire spell."

The Guard nodded and everyone began to run at top speed into the battle. Morgan summoned her armor and laced her body with her magic and began to run at a very similar speed to the vampires. When she reached the battlefield, she pulled out the dagger the goblins had given her and began to run through the Death Eater armies and stab and slice them up with lethal precision. It wasn't long before she saw Voldemort and went after him. When she was right near Voldemort, she stopped and cleared her throat before punching him with the strength similar to a vampire. She jumped after him and punched him again while he was in the air, launching him into the ground.

Morgan landed in front of Voldemort and could see many of his bones sticking out of his body. She chuckled and said, "Here lays the great half-blood bastard child. How does it feel to finally meet your end, Tom?"

Voldemort got up and tried casting the killing curse, only to be punched over and over again. He soon found himself on the ground with half of his face broken and bleeding. Voldemort snarled and threw Fiendfyre at Morgan, who raised her hand in defense. When the flames stopped, the cloak that was with her armor had been burned away but the armor was a red-orange color, which was cooling quickly. Many had been shocked to see the armored looking warlord take on the hellish fire and remained unharmed. Once the armor had cooled, it was no longer the normal silver but a twisted silvery black color that made the armor far more intimidating.

Morgan took off her helm and sent it back to its stand in the Le Fay vault, and heard Voldemort gasp in horror. The armor had protected her and not left a single burn from its heat on her skin. She leaned in front of him and slowly slit his throat, looking him directly in the eye as she did so. She stood up and watched him bleed out, choking and gurgling on his own blood.

When Voldemort had died, Morgan began walking up to the castle, followed by Jane and Alec while the rest of the Volturi Guard fed on the remaining Death Eaters and hunted for those who were trying to flee. Morgan began looking around and saw that many, such as her Godfather and Remus Lupin were missing. Dumbledore met them in the courtyard with his wand pointed at them and said, "Morgan, I am so disappointed in you. First, you run away and avoid doing your duty to the Wizarding World and now this. How could you murder all of them? Some of them had lost their way and could have been redeemed."

By now all those who had survived the battle were standing around them. Morgan smirked and said, "My duty? You claim that I owe my life and need to be a martyr for all these sheep yet many of you have constantly turned your backs on me when it is convenient for you."

Soon she heard Ronald Weasley say, "Quiet yourself, woman, you will stop talking and come here. You ran off and tried to avoid the marriage contract between House Weasley and House Potter. I shouldn't be mad at you since you were raised by muggles but I expected better from you."

Not long later, he was screaming and writhing under the power of both Jane and Alec. Morgan waved her hand and silenced him, turning back to Dumbledore, saying, "If by Marriage Contract, you mean an illegal Hades Marriage Contract, which you and House Weasley signed to enslave a Lady of three Most Ancient and Noble houses."

At this, an average, red-haired witch with a monocle in her eye stepped forward and asked, "What do you mean that Dumbledore and House Weasley attempted to use a Hades Contract?"

Morgan leaned forward and whispered in the woman's ear, "Go to the Potter account manager and he will give you all you need to know."

The woman nodded and disapparated away, leaving Morgan and Dumbledore standing around. She saw him twitch and moved at top speed and gripped his wrist, shattering it while taking his wand away from him. She then threw him into the large doors before turning around and walking away without a sound. She heard Molly Weasley shriek and rush at her, only to be caught by Morgan and have her necked snapped by the green-eyed Volturi. Everyone watched in horror as the three left, which were soon followed by the rest of the Volturi guard.

All the magicals could wonder was, had they finally seen the true Morgan Potter? They also wondered who the cloaked, red-eyed beings were. All they knew was, they had better be careful as they were more than capable of slaughtering all of Magical England and making sure that no one knew it ever happened.

 **Here is Chapter 6. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please leave reviews as it lets me know what you like and what you didn't. It also allows me to know if you noticed mistakes that I didn't, so I can fix them immediately.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 7**

 _2001, Volterra, Italy_

Twenty-one year old Morgan sat in her room waiting to be called upon for her change. A special room was set up for any change from human to vampire, as it was rarely done by the Volturi. She thought back to when she had returned from England and reported what she had done both in Brazil and England.

 _ **Flashback Start**_

 _1997, Volterra, Italy_

 _Morgan carefully entered the throne room and walked to the center of the room before bowing. She waited until she heard Aro say, "Rise and tell us what you have done since we sent you to Brazil last year."_

 _Morgan nodded and said, "Brazil was more complicated than what we originally knew. The American federal agency known as the Drug Enforcement Administration was already there. I had to be extremely careful to not alert them to the suspicion that someone was killing Reinaldo Vargas and his drug operations. I had to make it look like he got wind of their arrival and went deep underground and left Brazil. I had to stay and make sure that I covered all my tracks before leaving."_

 _Caius nodded and said, "That is understandable and you have our appreciation for taking your time to make sure nothing went wrong and we were not exposed. Now, can you tell us how you found out about England and werewolves being allies to the Dark Lord you mentioned?"_

 _Morgan nodded and said, "I visited a magical community to get some supplies for nutrient potions as I felt that I was in need due to my long time in the forest. I overheard someone mentioning that Death Eaters had come to Brazil and were looking for allies to join their cause. I also overheard that they had some werewolves with them to forcefully change some of the magical communities there to have more troops."_

 _Caius nodded and said, "Either way, we thank you for bringing the information forward. It has also come to our attention that you knew of a man who was a werewolf. Why did you not report him before?"_

 _Morgan sighed and said, "Remus Lupin once saved my father from a curse that would have killed him. He had the scars on his back to prove such an event happened, which was verified by my father's journal. I was unsure if there was a life debt owed to him by my father or if that debt was passed on to me. Magic has been known to pass debts on to the next generation if parents die before the debt is collected. Magic has also been known to punish those severely for breaking such debts."_

 _Marcus nodded and asked, "That is understandable as you would have been bound by magic to protect him, forcing us to fight and kill you in the process. I have a feeling that something has changed since then."_

 _Morgan nodded and said, "When we arrived in England, I had gone to Gringotts, the National Bank for Wizards, and found that he, along with a few others had entered me into what is known as a Hades Marriage Contract."_

 _Caius looked and asked, "What is a Hades Marriage Contract? With something that has the name Hades in it does not sound good at all."_

 _Morgan nodded and said, "You are correct in saying that it is no good. It is basically a slave contract primarily used on females. What happens is, the husband has full control and can dictate what the wife does or does not do. The husband can also do whatever he likes without repercussions of laws due to the fact the wife cannot speak against her husband. It also causes immense physical, mental and emotional pain. The pain is constant and they have no way to stop such suffering. It was in the mid-fifteenth century by the Wizengamot, which is the Wizarding government, which these Marriage Contracts were made illegal. These contracts almost put ten of the major families into extinction and all their monies were stolen. The worst part is, that even though they can be destroyed, the victim still suffers from the immense pain and the only way to stop it is to kill the victim. For using them, you immediately are sentenced to death by the Dementor's Kiss."_

 _Aro looked intrigued and asked, "What is a Dementor and what is this Dementor's Kiss?"_

 _Morgan thought about how to explain it and said, "A Dementor is a foul creature of true darkness. They are like floating wraiths, much compared to looking like what the grim reaper would look like. When they take off their hoods, all you see is a skeletal head and a large mouth that is used to suck out your soul, which is known as the Dementor's Kiss. All light is extinguished when they are near and the surrounding area outside will have a storm near. They also drop the temperature and ice will form and the ground, walls, and any glass near them. You also begin to relive and bad memory that has horrible trauma and regret. When they feed off these memories, they make this noise that sounds like a hollow and deathly noise of breathing in."_

 _All the vampires in the room shivered and hoped they never came across such a monster because, for all they knew, it would feed non-stop on their worst memories they had long since repressed. Caius nodded and said, "You have earned a week off from any duty. Do take the time to relax and after that, you will be back to working for us."_

 _Morgan bowed and left the throne room, heading for her room and directly to her bed to get some much-needed sleep. Once Morgan had changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, she curled up in the large bed and quickly fell asleep._

 _ **Dream Start**_

 _Morgan started looking around and saw that she was in Hogwarts' great hall, but the only difference was that there was a single large black throne where Dumbledore usually sat. Morgan looked around only to hear a voice chuckle that echoed throughout the entire hall. She turned and saw a man with black hair combed to the side and full facial hair. She was barely able to suppress a shudder at his soulless silver-blue eyes. She also noticed that he had elegant and dark aristocratic features that made him look even more intimidating. He was wearing long black armored robes that made him even scarier but in the end, Morgan never felt fear being near him._

 _She watched him get up and speak in a cold baritone voice, saying, "Welcome my dear child. I must say I have been watching you closely and I am very impressed with you."_

 _Morgan thought carefully before saying, "You are Death."_

 _The man nodded and said, "You are much like your ancestor Ignotus. You are wary of me but you do not fear me, just as he did."_

 _Morgan nodded and said, "Please do not take this to_ offense _, but can you please get to the point and let me know why I am here."_

 _Death chuckled and smirked before saying, "I have brought you here to give you a few things. First I will give you an artifact that will allow you to use magic after you have been turned into a vampire."_

 _With that, Death summoned the wand that Morgan had taken from Dumbledore. He also summoned a ring and began to do something that turned them into a liquid-like metal. He then covered his hands over the liquid metal and there was a small flash before he removed his hands and a small silvery black ring floated in his palm. Death then walked up to Morgan and placed the ring on her middle finger_ on _her right hand._

 _He then looked into Morgan's eyes and said, "I will give your trusted and loyal friend, the owl you named Hedwig immortality as a creature that can be similar to you."_

 _Soon Morgan found herself wearing her armor and at her side was her sword and dagger. He summoned her father's cloak and turned it to a misty black color. He then placed it on her and said, "This cloak is a part of my own cloak. It will not burn and only I can destroy it. Your dagger was already given the ability, but now your sword has the ability to sever anyone from their Horcrux, allowing them to be killed."_

 _Morgan nodded and soon was waking up when she heard Death say, "I will also make you different from the others around you my champion."_

 _ **Dream End**_

 _Morgan sat up and began to wonder what she ate to have such a weird dream when she noticed the ring on her right hand. She sighed and again began to wonder why she always got into weird situations. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, hoping to have no more weird shit happen to her until after her week-long vacation._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Since that day, nothing major besides taking care of few rule breakers had happened. Morgan had changed as well, as she no longer had her long black hair. She had cut it short on the sides but longer in an undercut pixie style. She had done this because her long hair kept getting messed up and in her way during fights and training. Morgan was broken from her thoughts as she saw Jane standing at the door, gently knocking at it. She took one look at the photo of her parents before walking out of the room to the chamber that she would be changed in. She continued to hear what Death had said about making her different and she was hoping that nothing would go wrong during her change.

 **Here is Chapter 7. I had death look like a young Emperor Valkorion from Star War Knights of the Old Republic. Also, Morgan's new hairstyle is similar to Ruby Rose's undercut pixie hairstyle. Also, please leave a review and let me know what you think so far.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 8**

 _2001, Volterra, Italy_

Morgan followed Jane into the chamber, where she saw both Caius and Marcus waiting for her. Morgan was currently wearing a white low cut dress at the request of Aro. In the center of the room was what looked like a stone sacrificial alter that had a black cloth running along the center of it. Morgan sighed and laid down on it, waiting for the bite to happen. She watched as Marcus and Caius each took a side of her neck while Jane leaned over her chest. She soon felt Jane bite the place just over her heart while Caius and Marcus bit down on her neck.

The next thing Morgan knew, she felt was her blood burning and boiling her alive as though it was made of lava. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to scream at the pain she was currently feeling. This went on for hours before she began to groan and scream in agony, causing Marcus, Caius, and Jane to flinch. Morgan lost track of time and everything around her, only being able to focus on the molten venom flowing through her veins.

This continued to go on for what felt like centuries but soon Morgan began to gasp and try to get air before everything seemed to slow down and go dark. The last thing she heard was panicked voices calling out to her.

 _ **Vision Start**_

 _Time Unknown, Place Unknown_

 _Morgan gasped and looked around to only see a fog surrounding her. She began to walk around for a while before she began to hear music playing. She followed it for a bit and then came across a tall, black-haired woman with demonic green eyes. She was sitting in what looked like a village town square, watching as people danced and children played. It looked to Morgan as though they were celebrating something when the woman stood and looked at Morgan. She smiled and said, "I do not have many happy memories during my life, but this is one of the few I do have."_

 _Morgan noticed the woman had a Celtic accent before she looked around and asked, "Where am I and who are you?"_

 _The woman smiled and said, "For the answer of where you are, you are currently between life and death. And as for whom I am, I believe you already know that my heir."_

 _Morgan nodded and said, "You are the sorceress Morgana Le Fay. Why am I here? What is the purpose of showing me this memory?"_

 _The older sorceress looked at Morgan and smiled kindly before saying, "I brought you here to speak with you and as for the memory, it is something that I wished you to see. I wanted you to see one of the few peaceful memories that I have where I was truly happy. This memory is of where I was with my people, their friend and ally and not their queen and ruler."_

 _Morgan thought about it and asked, "Why did you make me your heir through magic?"  
Morgana nodded and said, "You had the potential to become the change that the World needed and still needs. I prophesized that one would be born and have the strength to take upon my power and rule with a fair and iron hand. And everything pointed to you, which is why you were chosen."_

 _Morgan nodded and soon Morgana continued, "I wished to meet you as it took a lot of convincing from Death, but he was willing to accept this meeting. First off, I will explain that you will be a far more dangerous vampire than even the Volturi will ever realize. As a Newborn, you will be faster and stronger than the average Newborn and you will also keep the speed and strength. You will also have a much greater control over your bloodlust that most."_

 _So far, Morgan understood and nodded that she understood, so the older sorceress continued, "While you will be built tougher making it hard to rip you apart, you can be torn apart. You are also immune to fire unless you get torn apart. Next are your abilities, which you have a Physical and Mental shield that only works for you. Because of the physical shield, you will never sparkle in the sunlight. For your given Vampire ability, you have two. The first, you become a black mist and can fly anywhere you wish. The second, you are basically like a Dementor, your presence can cause anyone to relieve their most tormented memories. During this second ability, you can take one look at your victim and you will know everything about the person you look at."_

 _Morgan sighed and said, "Is there anything else I should know that will make me stand out more?"_

 _Morgana nodded and said, "You have a destiny to rule the Vampire World. Aro has no place on the throne, instead, you are to rule. You will be accompanied by both of your ancestors through the Potter and Black legacy. Marcus was once what you would know as the Head of the Potter Family while Caius was the head of the Black Family."_

 _Morgan sighed again and said, "They must have known. They must have known that I was their descendant."  
Morgana nodded and said, "Looks like your time is up my heir. Know that because of who you have become, I am truly proud of you."_

 _ **Vision Start**_

 _2001, Volterra, Italy_

Morgan sat up slowly and began to look around. She noticed that she saw everything far more clearly than she ever could. She looked at Marcus and Caius and saw as the looked shocked at her. She walked over to the mirror in the room and looked in it, noticing that she was wearing an elegant black dress and her hair was also long once again. She also saw that her nails were long and black. She looked around and stopped in shock as she saw the most beautiful creature that ever existed. The only thing that came out of Morgan's mouth was a vicious growl as she said, "Mine."

 **Here is Chapter 8. To know what the dress looks like, look up Dark Queen by Ianessom on Deviant Art. Also, I received a request through a moderated review that I add adult-oriented scenes between Jane and Morgan. I am going to put up a Poll that will allow all of you to vote if you wish to have such scenes or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 _ **This chapter will have some bad grammar do to it being a house elf talking. Forgive me if it gives you a headache because it is giving me one trying to write it that way.**_

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 9**

 _2001, Volterra, Italy_

Morgan was currently looking into the eyes of the beautiful red-eyed goddess when someone cleared their throat to gain her attention. Morgan turned and snarled at the one who would dare interrupt her, only to see Marcus looking unfazed with his hands help up in a placating manner. Marcus looked Morgan in the eyes and calmly said, "While I am glad that you have found your mate in Jane, I think it would be best if you first eat and learn how to control your strength. I am sure that you would not wish to accidentally hurt your mate."

At hearing this, Morgan calmed down some at the thought of accidentally hurting her blonde goddess. A few minutes later, Morgan watched as Felix dragged in Peter Pettigrew while Demetri dragged in Severus Snape. Both men were forced to their knees and their heads were pulled back so they could look upon their killer. Morgan looked at both and began to tap her finger on her leg, trying to decide who she would love to feast from first when she locked eyes with Peter and gave a twisted predatory smirk.

The next thing that was heard was Peter whimpering and begging for mercy. Morgan smirked and kneeled by him. She whispered in his ear, saying, "Last time I showed you mercy, you fled back to your master and ruined my life. Now, I will personally make sure you see justice and send you to Hell."

With that, Morgan bit down hard on his neck and slowly drain him of all his blood. When she had finished, she twisted his neck and snapped it cleanly. She then turned to Snape and slowly stalked towards him, watching with amusement as he tried to free himself of Demetri's grasp. She smirked and kneeled beside him, leaning in close to whisper in his ear, saying, "I have been looking forward to this moment since my first year at Hogwarts. When you asked what you would get when one mixes powdered asphodel with an infusion of wormwood, I knew then and there that it was you who caused my parents death. I bitterly regret Lily's death, I wonder if you will ever be forgiven when you die."

Snape could only sneer and gasp out, "You are the reason your mother died. Both you and your father should have died that night, not Lily. She should have been mine, not Potter. Both you and Potter ruined my precious Lily, but I know she will forgive me for doing what was right. It is only a matter of time before you are destroyed and sent to Hell where you belong."

The next thing that was heard was Morgan letting out a dark and twisted laugh as she put Snape under her ability and left him that way. She then began to slowly stalk around him, saying, "You claim that you did my mother a favor by mistreating her daughter and trying to have her killed. I see now that I was right in saying that you are just like your filthy Muggle father. And now, you will die."

With that, Morgan tore into his throat with viciousness while keeping him under her ability. She took her time and enjoyed his death as she slowly drank his blood. When he was finally drained of all his blood, she ripped his limbs and head off before asked the bodies to be burned. She turned and saw Jane stand on the tips of her toes and give her a gentle kiss before gently wiping off the blood from around Morgan's mouth.

Caius looked at both Jane and Morgan, saying, "Right now, we are having the best trackers hunt down the beasts that escaped from England. Until then, you two should take a few weeks and enjoy yourselves. You two should also find someplace away from here but near the castle, in case we are in need of your services."

Morgan and Jane both nodded and bowed before Morgan headed up to her room and took a shower to clean up. Once she was changed into a pantsuit and waited for Jane to meet up with her. She soon saw her beautiful goddess wearing a black dress. Morgan then quickly went over to the nearest Gringotts and found that she had a Family home in Florence. Morgan went to her favorite car from the garage, her customized black Lamborghini Diablo GT. Once everything both Jane and Morgan needed was packed, they waited until it was close to night time so that Jane wouldn't be noticed. Morgan immediately began the two-hour drive to Florence, going slow enough to not attract too much attention.

 _2001, Florence, Italy_

The drive to Florence was peaceful and beautiful and Morgan had explained that her ancestors had bought this Villa and passed it down to the family as well as what to expect in a Wizarding home. Soon Morgan was pulling into a garage at the small manor in the countryside of Florence, and the two vampires entered the main house when a small house elf appeared and asked, "Who's you and whys you here?"

Morgan looked at the small elf with an emotionless and said, "I am Morgan Potter, owner of this villa. Who might you be?"

The small elf looked at Morgan and said, "I's be Rabrey Mistress Potters ma'am. Whose is your friend? Should we's be expecting more of yours friends? Should we's be making a large feast?"

Morgan blanched at the thought of human food as she passed by many restaurants and the smell was gut-wrenching. She looked at the house elf and said, "This is Jane and no, it will only be us. Also, Jane and I are different in the fact we do not eat food. We are vampires, so we drink blood. Another thing you must know is that Jane is my mate, meaning that she is essentially my wife. This information must be kept to yourselves unless I personally give you permission. If someone says that they have permission to know, then you must come to me to verify that they do."

The house elf bowed and said, "I's understand Mistress Vampires ma'am. The elves will bring you's some blood we's have from the raw meats."

Both Jane and Morgan blanched at the thought of drinking animal blood, so Morgan quickly explained that she and Jane drank human blood and that is the only thing they could consume. She explained the house elves could find criminals and other very bad people that were not under the police's radar or any sort of Law Enforcement like agency. Morgan also explained that once the bodies had been drained of blood, they were to be completely destroyed.

The elf nodded and Jane went up to the master bedroom to get cleaned up. Morgan walked into the study and saw many portraits looking at her in confusion. She then heard a man say, "Who are you and why are you here?"  
Morgan looked unfazed and drawled out, "Morgan Potter, the last of the Potter family. Who the hell are you?"

She heard a woman gasp and turned to see a black-haired woman who she looked very similar to. Morgan raised an eyebrow at the woman, who then asked, "Is that really you? Where are James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter? What happened to you and why are your eyes red?"

Morgan looked at the woman and said, "Yes, I am Morgan Drusilla Potter. James and Lily are dead. Peter is dead and Remus and Sirius will soon join if I have anything to say about it. And as for what happened and why my eyes are red, that is a simple answer. Sadly for you, it is one you will never learn. Now tell me, who are you?"

The room was quiet when the woman spoke, "I am Dorea Potter, your grandmother. And why do you say that James, Lily, and Peter are dead? And why do you also say that Sirius and Remus will join them?"

Morgan sighed and sat in a comfy chair and looked at the portrait of her grandmother, saying, "James and Lily were betrayed by Peter and the Dark Lord killed them twenty years ago on Halloween. Peter was killed very recently and as for Sirius and Remus, they tried to enter me into a Hades Marriage Contract with the help of Dumbledore and the Weasleys. So I will be bringing them to justice."

All of the portraits began to snarl at the mention of the Hades Marriage Contract and her grandmother silently cried for the loss of James and Lily. She also said that because of Sirius' betrayal, the Black family Magic would allow her to do anything to him without any repercussions. It wasn't much longer until she heard Jane calling to her, asking her to join in the master bedroom.

Morgan slowly made her way up and stopped in the doorway at what she saw. Jane was currently brushing her blonde hair while wearing a silk black nightgown that hugged her curves perfectly. Jane smirked and stood up, swaying as she approached Morgan. While her instincts told Morgan to claim Jane as her mate right then and there, Morgan forced herself to fight the instincts and stop Jane. Seeing the hurt look in Jane's eyes, Morgan looked in her eyes and gently said, "Right now I would love nothing more to claim you here and now, I don't want my instincts to dictate my feelings for you. If you would allow me, I would like to court you and build a true relationship with you first."

Jane was shocked but lunged into Morgan's arms and began to purr, causing the taller vampire to chuckle at the thought of the most vicious vampire among the Volturi guard to actually purr. Unknown to Jane, Morgan was currently planning their first date and she would make sure it was a memorable one.

 **Here is Chapter 9. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 10**

 _2001, Florence, Italy_

Morgan was currently sitting at the piano in the lounge, playing a song while Jane was reading a book from the Villa's library. One of the only things Morgan ever loved about living with the Dursleys was during her time in primary school and summer when she spent time learning to play the piano from her former primary teacher. It had been calm and peaceful for the last couple of months and she couldn't help but remember their first date.

For the first date, Morgan had taken Jane to a small cliff that overlooked the Tyrrhenian Sea. It also happened to have olive trees for shade so Jane wouldn't sparkle in the light. It was well out of the way of humans, so they didn't need to worry about being discovered. Morgan had laid out a blanket and she laid on it while Jane curled up next to her. They had spent the entire day and most of the night just talking and getting to know each other better. It had been a wonderful time for both Jane and Morgan.

Their second date was also memorable. Morgan had taken Jane to the Villa d'Este Gardens at night for their second date a few weeks later. They walked hand in hand and just quietly chatted while enjoying the beauty of the Garden. They truly enjoyed themselves and Morgan had learned that even though Jane was very dangerous and assertive among the Guard, she was actually very submissive around her. Morgan had also decided to tell Jane about the time she spent with the Amazons and how they trained her the entire year she had gone missing. Jane had been shocked and slightly jealous of the Amazons but also was grateful that they helped make her mate a better hunter and predator before she even became a vampire.

Not much later, an owl appeared with a letter attached to it and stuck its leg out to with an impatient hoot which pulled Morgan out of her thoughts. Morgan stopped what she was doing and took the letter from the owl. Once she read it, she soon let out an annoyed sigh which caught Jane's attention. Jane got up and looked questioningly at Morgan who sighed and said, "The letter is from Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, which is the Magicals version of law enforcement. She was the red-haired witch with the monocle in her eye. She sent me a warning that Dumbledore has unfortunately evaded all charges against him and now is trying to have me brought to trial for killing Death Eaters, the Dark Lord known as Voldemort, and Molly Weasley. Amelia and those who are not buying into Dumbledore's views about me are trying to stall the trial that has been set up against me."

At hearing this, Jane was growling and wanting nothing more than to rip the old man apart very slowly. Jane soon felt herself being wrapped in Morgan's arms and began to calm down and purr when her cell phone started to ring. She answered it and was about to start yelling at the one who had dared to interrupt her quiet time with her mate when she heard her brother say, "Hey Jane, I'm sorry if I am interrupting something but I wanted the both of you to know that the Kings got a call from Demetri. Thanks to what Morgan has told us and the photos of the man, he found out where the one called Remus Lupin had been hiding. They are not far from the Denali's home in Alaska. Not only that, but we have also learned that there are many others werewolves with them. It appears as if the location is a safe haven for the beasts."

Jane agreed to meet the rest of the Guard just outside of where the beasts were hiding. Looking at her mate, Jane saw a dark look that made her entire body shiver with anticipation at seeing her mate slaughter the filthy beasts and exact her revenge for their part in almost being harmed because of that foul contract. She watched as Morgan wrote a reply to Amelia saying to expect then in the next couple of days, as they had some business to take care of first.

 _2001,_ _Denali_ _, Alaska_

Jane and Morgan met up with the Volturi Guard a day later just outside of the safe haven for the werewolves. The smell that greeted the Guard was a mixture of decomposing wet dog and something similar to gangrene. With her armor on, Morgan took the position at the very front of the guard with Jane by her side. They were waiting for the sun to set before the Guard made its move. What not many knew was that during the time of the new moon, werewolves were at their weakest as the magic that bound werewolves to the moon was non-existent, which severely weakening them. After a quick check, the only residents of the village were the werewolves, so the Guard did not need to worry about being exposed for what they were about to do.

As soon as the moon was at its highest point, Morgan gave the order and the Guard charged into the village. They began pulling men, women, and children out of their homes. Morgan, Jane, Alex, Demetri, and Felix saw two people trying to escape and Morgan recognized the man as Remus Lupin, but she did not recognize the woman. After quickly going after them and capturing them, Demetri and Felix held the woman while Jane and Alec held back Remus. Morgan looked over both Remus and the woman before turning to Remus and saying, "Good to see you again Moony. I missed you when I heard you agreed to the horrid contract that Dumbledore and Padfoot wanted to use on me. I am guessing from the looks of things, the pregnant woman is your mate?"

The look of shock on both of their faces caused Morgan to let out a twisted laugh and say, "You didn't know she was pregnant with your filthy spawn. This is just too delicious, of all the people I expected to have a little bastard running around, you were no were on that list."

Remus couldn't help but look into Morgan's demonic blood red eyes and snarl out, "You call me a filthy beast but it is you who is the true monster. Not even Greyback was disgusting as you filthy leaches."

Remus grunted and grit his teeth as Morgan punched him and broke nine of his ribs on his right side, causing internal damage, which was his right lung was punctured as well as causing slow internal bleeding. She turned and grabbed the woman by the neck and said, "If you answer my questions, then you have my word that I will leave her alone. Do you understand?"

Remus looked and heard the woman whimper, only to nod head and agree to his terms. He looked into her eyes and said, "It will be fine, Elena. Just look at me and we can get out of this."

The woman nodded and soon Remus said, "Do you promise to leave her alone and not hurt her."

Remus heard Morgan say, "I promise that I will not hurt your mate. Now, where is Sirius Black? I know you two are still in contact."

Remus thought carefully for a moment of how to answer and said, "I don't know where he is at the moment. He was supposed to meet up with me today, but he ended up going home with three sisters that seemed to be all over him. He said something about them being inhumanly beautiful. That is the truth, so I am sorry that I cannot give you the answers you seek."

Morgan looked to the others who nodded, before she asked, "I have a feeling that the two of you were supposed to go somewhere. Where would the two of you be going?"  
Remus sighed as said, "We were going to England and going to have Sirius testify about the evil that you have become and have you kissed or something like that."

Morgan then asked Remus, "How long have you beasts lived here and can we expect more?"

Remus quickly replied, "We have been living here since ninety-nine and there might be some that come here but I cannot say for certain that any would."

Morgan nodded and said, "Thank you, Remus, now you may see what your answers have brought you."

With that, Morgan moved towards Remus and grabbed him while she made him watch as Demetri and Felix ripped the woman apart, causing Remus to cry out in despair as he watched his mate die in a brutal manner. He looked at Morgan and said, "You said that you would not hurt her."

Morgan let out a dark laugh and said, "You are correct. I did promise that I would not hurt her. But I did not promise that my associates would not harm her."

With that, Morgan walked up behind Remus and cleanly broke his neck with a sharp twist. Morgan dragged his body while Alec, Demetri, and Felix carried the body parts of the woman to the fire that was being used to destroy the evidence of the beasts' existence. Morgan then turned to Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri and said, "We should head to the Denali Coven's home and see if the other traitor is hiding there. The rest will stay here and any filthy beast that shows up in hopes for sanctuary. Santiago and Alec will be in charge of this while I take care of some personal business in England."

At seeing everyone nod, Morgan, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri ran at full speed towards the Denali Coven home.

 _2001,_ _Home of the Denali Coven_ _, Alaska_

Morgan and the others stopped outside of the home that was used by the Denali Coven. It was a nice cabin and Morgan had to admit to herself that it did look cozy but not her style. Soon Morgan was greeted by the members of the Coven and noticed that they all had golden eyes. She realized that they had been drinking animal blood. She also noticed that they did not react to the smell of the werewolf blood that somewhat covered them.

Morgan soon looked at the group of golden-eyed vampires and said, "I have reason to believe there is a human among you. He is wanted for crimes against the Volturi."  
She saw a blonde woman walk up and say, "My name is Tanya. I am the leader of this coven and I am wondering what crimes this human has committed. Since it may affect my coven, I need to know what danger we may be in and help if I possibly can."

Morgan nodded and said, "This human was meeting up and giving aid to werewolves that were not far from this place."

The Denali coven looked horrified and quickly agreed to hand the human over to them. Morgan saw one of the women go into the house to fetch the human, while she heard Tanya ask, "You say that werewolves were not far from here. I guessing that you have already taken care of them."

Upon seeing Morgan nod, Tanya soon asked, "Why were we not able to pick up their sent if they were so close?"  
Morgan thought about it before saying, "I may be wrong about what I am about to suggest, but I believe that the reason you could not smell the beast is that you drink animal blood. It may weaken some of your senses and make you more vulnerable to certain things."

Upon seeing their nod in understanding in her theory, she soon saw Sirius and watched as he was shoved towards her. Quickly catching him, she spoke in a voice that caused a chill to run up all the vampires' spines as she said, "Hello Padfoot. It has been a long time since I have seen you."

She watched at Sirius became terrified as he looked into her demonic blood red eyes. She soon watched as he dropped and saw that Jane was holding him under his power. She put a gentle hand on Jane's shoulder and said, "That is enough Jane, I want his mind whole as I go through his thoughts."

Sirius was soon released from Jane's power, shocking the members of the Denali Coven, Demetri, and Felix. Soon Morgan dislocated Sirius' shoulders, knees, and hips before holding him up and using her ability on him. She nodded to Jane who bit into Sirius' neck at the same time as Morgan and both women began to drain him slowly.

Once Sirius was dead, she Alec destroy the body and gave a plan of how to effectively eliminate any werewolf that showed up over the next three months. She also suggested that the Denali Coven try human blood and see if that allowed them to regain some of their senses that they seemed to lack. She also ordered Felix and Demetri to join both her and Jane as they needed to go to England. With that, Morgan and Jane began their way to the private airport used by the Volturi.

 **Here is Chapter 10. I am sorry for the late update as my schedule has been crazy over the last month. I hope to be able to update more often but I cannot make any promises that I will be able to. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 11**

 _2001, Gringotts, England_

Morgan, Jane, Felix, and Demetri all moved through Diagon Alley with an inhuman grace that caused people to move out of their way. Many did their best to get out of the four vampires' way as they radiated a presence of a predator. They quickly made their way into Gringotts and went to the Potter Family account manager. The old goblin flinched when he saw Morgan's blood red eyes and tried his best not to squirm from fear.

Morgan looked at the goblin and let out a predatory smirk, saying "I have come to fix all of my finances. I also wish to claim two items that belonged to my parents as I believe I will need them very soon."

The goblin watched as Morgan's eyes flicked to Jane and back without alerting the small blonde vampire. The goblin nodded and said "Very well. It will be done and I will bring up all of your finances as well."

The goblin left the room for a few moments before returning and discretely placing a small box in Morgan's lap. She carefully moved it into her cloak to hide it without the others seeing what she was doing. Morgan grabbed the ledger from the goblin when it was handed to her and glanced over it before seeing that the Malfoy Family Vault had been absorbed into the Black Family Vault. She saw that all of the finances that had been added after recalling all of the debts and all of the money recovered that had been stolen from her.

With everything handled, Morgan had the goblins send Amelia Bones a message to meet her at Gringotts as it was the safest place to meet to discuss the possible upcoming trail against her without anyone overhearing any information being leaked to Dumbledore and the Ministry.

An hour later saw Amelia Bones sitting across from the four vampires. She was currently doing everything she could to not flinch or run under the ice cold stare of the blood red eyes of the vampires.

Soon she cleared her throat and said, "As I said in my letter, Dumbledore has been able to escape justice and is now trying to turn everything on you. Right now, the only supporters he has are his die-hard followers. He also gained support from Umbridge and those who support her, much to my shock. He also gained the children of the Death Eaters you and your allies killed. Thankfully this only makes up twenty percent of the votes needed to convict you but they are also the most ruthless."

At seeing a look that told her to continue, Amelia cleared her throat and tried to hide her nervousness, say, "So far I have heard they have blackmailed and intimidated into either giving you a guilty verdict or not voting at all. I am currently making sure that the Aurors who will support Dumbledore are always busy and not able to intimidate people under the orders of Dumbledore, Fudge, and Umbridge."

Morgan nodded and said, "If you could provide a list of who believes that this trial is a waste of time and would make sure Dumbledore serves justice, I will see about providing guards until the day after the trial."

Amelia nodded and said, "That shouldn't be a problem. I will owl you the names tomorrow and from what I have been able to gather, your trial will be next week."

Morgan nodded and said, "Good, I also want you to warn the families that will support me to be aware I will have protection for them as soon as possible."

With that, the four vampires got up and walked out without another word. Amelia Bones slumped in the chair and breathed a sigh of relief when the vampires were out of the room.

 _2001, Grimmauld Place, England_

Morgan led Jane, Felix, and Demetri into Number 12 Grimmauld Place and showed Felix and Demetri to the guest rooms. She then led Jane to the master suite and headed to the kitchen to make a call to the kings. Jane, Felix, and Demetri joined Morgan a few minutes later as she was dialing the number for the kings. After two rings, Aro answered the phone asking, " _Hello Morgan. Have you taken care of the beast problem?_ "

Morgan used all herself restraint to not answer sarcastically and said, "Yes Aro, but I have run into a slight problem. It appears that the Wizarding Community in England is being forced to hold a trial for me for killing the Dark Lord and his followers who allied themselves with the werewolves."

She heard Caius and Marcus enter the room and Caius ask, " _Is there a chance that they need to be killed off to protect out kind?_ "

Morgan thought about the tempting offer but sighed and said, "As easy as that would take care of most of the problem, Dumbledore is slippery and would escape before we could catch him. It would be better if you and Marcus would come to England with some of the Guard while I send Felix and Demetri back to Volterra to stay with Aro until this trial is taken care of."

She head Aro ask in a disappointed voice, " _And why are you having me stay here in Volterra while Marcus and Caius get to leave and visit England?_ "

Morgan resisted the urge to hit her head against the table while trying to explain to the ancient man-child, "Because you need to come into physical contact to use your power while Marcus and Caius do not. And I need their abilities to see who I can trust and how to manipulate the stupid blood bags to my favor."

Soon she heard Caius answer in an amused tone, " _Done, Marcus and I will be in England in two days. I am assuming that Felix and Demetri are in the room. I want you two too leave England tonight return to Volterra by tomorrow morning._ "

Both Felix and Demetri answered that they would do so immediately and left to go grab their things to leave. Soon the line went dead and Morgan smiled at Jane as they would have the place to themselves for the evening. She had to make sure everything was perfect for tonight as she was about to truly make Jane happy.

 **Here is Chapter 11 my lovely readers. I am sorry for the late update as school has been hectic. As always, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 _ **This chapter does contain some adult content. If you do not want to read about it, then I will have it marked in bold so you may skip it if you wish.**_

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 12**

 _2001, 12 Grimmauld Place, England_

Morgan was currently setting out two nice wine glasses on the table she had Creature place in the garden. While Creature was setting up the table, Morgan had put on some nice dress robes and went out to the garden to see what Creature had done. She looked at the table and nodded in approval at the romantic setting it gave. She also looked around to see small floating candles that made it look like fireflies were flying around the garden. All in all, Morgan loved how everything looked and knew tonight would be perfect.

She had sent Jane up to get dressed in something nice while she made sure everything was set up properly. Morgan soon went to the stairs to wait for Jane, nervous and excited for what she was about to do. After a bit of waiting, Jane came down in a beautiful black Victorian-style dress. Morgan had to use everything she knew to keep herself from becoming a drooling mess.

She held out her arm and watched as Jane gently locked her arm with Morgan's. Morgan smiled and kissed Jane before leading her to the garden. She smiled softly when she heard Jane gasp in awe at the scene in front of her. She discretely nodded in the direction of Creature who snapped his finger and the arm of the record player moved and gently set itself on the record and began playing soft ballroom music. Morgan gently pulled Jane close to her and slowly began to dance with the smaller blonde vampire.

After losing themselves in the music for a while, Morgan eventually led Jane over to the table and had her sit down. She kneeled in front of Jane and pulled out a box and opened it, saying, "These rings belonged to my parents. My father had these rings specially made that tied him and my mother together physically and emotionally. These rings allowed them to basically be mates like you and I are without actually being vampires. I had these rings brought up because I want to complete our mating bond and I wanted to use these rings to show that I don't need my instincts to tell me you are my mate. Even if I had remained human, I would have gladly called you my mate."

Jane would have been crying tears of joy if she had been able to. She let Morgan slip on the ring her mother used to wear and watched as it resized to fit her and she place the ring Morgan's father use to wear on her finger, as it too resized to fit Morgan's finger. She immediately felt something that could only be described as Morgan's love for her and her happiness and based upon Morgan's face, she was feeling a similar effect from the rings.

Morgan kissed Jane with all the passion she could before carefully picking up Jane and taking her to the master bedroom in the manor. As soon as both women were in the room, Morgan locked the door and got ready to fully please her mate no matter what.

 _ **Adult Content Start**_

Morgan brought Jane to the bed and laid her down before going back to kissing her blonde goddess. After a short time of kissing with her goddess, Morgan slowly began to undress Jane while kissing her way down. She stopped at the exposed breasts of the older vampire and saw that Jane wasn't wearing a bra. Morgan smiled and leaned down to gently suck on her right nipple while using her hand to play with the left nipple. She took her time and enjoyed to sound of Jane mewling in pleasure before moving her mouth to suck on the blonde vampire's left nipple while playing with the right one. Morgan switched between sucking and playing with Jane's nipples until they were erect from the stimulation given to them. Morgan smiled at her work and began to undress Jane again while kissing the vampire's flesh as it was exposed to her. Soon she had removed all of Jane's clothes, leaving the older vampire in a pair of black lace panties.

Morgan looked at the sight before her and purred at the goddess laying on the bed. She leaned down and kissed all over the blonde vampire's skin, taking extra care when she found one of the more sensitive spots on Jane. Soon she could smell Jane's arousal and wanted nothing more than to claim Jane right there. She fought her instincts in order for both of them so they could enjoy the evening. Morgan soon found herself between Jane's legs and decided to tease the older vampire by avoiding her anywhere she knew would bring Jane the most pleasure.

Jane looked down at Morgan and gave an annoyed growl at not getting the pleasure she wanted and could see a cocky smirk on the black-haired vampire's face. Soon Morgan gently pulled off Jane's lace panties and slowly kissed and nipped her way to the older vampire's cold-core. She took a deep breath in through her nose and her eyes turned black at the beautiful scent she inhaled. Morgan slowly moved in and began to lick the older vampire's folds, immediately becoming drunk on the intoxicating flavor coming from the woman she loved.

Morgan took her time to savor the intoxicating flavor while the blonde vampire moans in ecstasy. She reached up to run gentle circles on the blonde's clit while using her tongue to explore deep inside the blonde's core. As soon as Morgan's thumb came into contact with the small bundle of nerves, Jane's hips raised off of the bed and she let out a cry of joy as the pleasure shot through her. Morgan listened to how Jane would moan as she used her tongue and how much pressure on used on the blonde's clit was enjoyable.

Soon Jane's back arched as she came with a silent cry of pleasure. Morgan enjoyed the view of her mate in such position before Jane relaxed and purred before laying on top of Morgan and kissing her. Jane eventually had enough and ripped Morgan's clothes off and began to attack her flesh with vigor to bring the black-haired vampire as much pleasure as possible.

She moved down and began to lick and tease Morgan's nipples. She would give them an occasionally graze with her teeth and grin at the hiss that would come from Morgan's mouth. The blonde slowly made her way down the taller vampire's body before stopping at her wet folds and diving right in, not wanting to wait to taste the woman she loved. Jane let out a purr at the taste that assaulted her as she explored Morgan's cool center. Morgan gripped Jane's hair and held her tightly between her legs. She moaned in ecstasy when she felt the blond suck on her clit.

Soon Morgan was arching off of the bed as she came with a cry of pleasure. She pulled the blonde up and laid over her as she reached down to run her fingers through the blonde's folds as she felt Jane do the same to her. Morgan and Jane both moaned out as they explored each other's cool cores. Morgan leaned down and kissed Jane with all the passion she could muster. Both vampire's moaned into the kiss as they fingered each other while using their thumbs to tease their lover's clit. Soon the pleasure became too and Morgan was the first to act as she bit Jane where her shoulder met her neck on the left side of her body. Jane cried out as she experienced a powerful orgasm which caused her to react on instinct and bite Morgan in the same place as she was bitten. Morgan followed soon after as both vampires held each other close through their passion. After a while, both vampires collapsed into the bed after some time and laid together in each other's tight embrace.

 _ **Adult Content End**_

Morgan and Jane both sighed as they basked in the comfort of each other's arms. Jane looked up at Morgan and asked, "Do you plan us going through an actual wedding as well? Or are we just going to skip to the honeymoon?"

Morgan looked down at her blonde goddess and said, "I don't mind if we have an actual wedding or not. To me, as soon as we marked each other, we fully completed the mating bond."

Jane hummed and said, "We can check with Gringotts tomorrow and see if we are considered a married couple in this Magical world. And as for an actual wedding, I don't care if I have one or not. I already consider myself to be married to you, a wedding will only provide a piece of paper stating what I feel."

Morgan nodded and kissed Jane before closing her eyes and relaxing while she could before Marcus and Caius arrived and disrupted their small moment of peace and quiet.

A few hours later, Creature had appeared before Morgan and Jane and told them that Marcus, Caius and Caius' mate, Athenodora had arrived. Morgan nodded and both vampires dressed and greeted the arrivals. The vampires moved into the study in order to discuss plans on how to handle the upcoming trial. Soon Morgan sighed and said, "There is another thing we need to discuss."

The vampires in the room nodded and listened as Morgan said, "As treasonous as this sounds, we need to get rid of Aro. He is a threat to all of us and he will see our entire world burn in order to see his greed satiated."

The vampires nodded at this and soon had wine glasses filled with blood brought to them by the Black family house elf as they discussed how they would get rid of Aro. Morgan spoke up again saying, "I think that we should also change a few of the laws by updating them."

Caius looked at Morgan and asked, "I agree that Aro needs to be taken care of. His greed and lust for power have made us more enemies than I can count. He has even destroyed full covens just to make others fear him."

Marcus nodded and said, "Dealing with Aro will need to happen as soon as possible. Our biggest issue is Chelsea and possibly her mate Afton. Aro has done something to make her loyal to only him. Once we take care of her, we won't need to worry about Sulpicia as she is not Aro's mate."

Athenodora asked, "Young one, which laws do you intend to change?"

Morgan smiled and said, "First, we should change the law of false witness, regardless of intent is punishable by death."

Marcus looked at Morgan and nodded before asking, "How would you change it?"

Morgan looked at the kings and said, "The law should be changed based upon intent. If you give false witness but there are valid concerns of the false witness, then you won't be killed because of that. But if you give false witness with the intent to manipulate the Volturi into killing a rival, then you can be punished by death. I wonder how many crimes have not been reported because of the fear of death?"

At this, both Marcus and Caius nodded and agreed that it would defiantly be something to change. Soon Athenodora asked, "That is a concerning thought that many crimes have gone unreported because of the fear that it would be of false witness. It is defiantly something that needs to change. What other laws do you wish to change?"

Morgan thought about the laws before saying, "The only other law that should change is that if a human becomes aware and is wishing to be changed, then the vampire responsible for that human has one year to change said human. If that human is not changed within that year, both the human and the vampire will be killed. Under normal circumstances then that is fine but if there are extenuating circumstances, then that year can be extended based upon the reasons."

Caius looked at Morgan and asked, "What do you mean?"

Morgan thought about how to explain it to the vampires. She soon looked at everyone and said, "For example, if the person has a lot of attention on them or they have relatives with a lot of connections to law enforcement, the government or someone who will attract a lot of media attention should they disappear. If that is the case, then extra care must be taken because one wrong move could expose us."

At this, the other vampires nodded and agreed that extra care to make the human disappear with no trace was important and that a year would not be enough to properly hide evidence of their existence.

Soon an owl flew in and dropped a letter off in front of Morgan who quickly scanned it to see if there were any harmful spells on it. Once she deemed it clean, Morgan picked it up and quickly read it before looking at the others, saying, "Amelia Bones, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement would like us to meet with her and many allies at Gringotts to discuss the upcoming trial and how to beat it. Thankfully it is cloudy today so we can go out without fear of being exposed."

The other vampires nodded and quickly got ready to follow Morgan to Gringotts. Morgan could only hope that the meeting would be enough to keep her and the rest of the Volturi from destroying the home of her parents.

 **Here is Chapter 12 my lovely followers. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story as a whole. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story and if you notice any errors in my grammar.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 13**

 _2001, Gringotts, England_

The trip to Gringotts was simple as they took a car provided by Marcus and Caius. Walking through Diagon Alley was also fun as people parted quickly when they saw the vampires heading to Gringotts, whispering about their red eyes and how Morgan looked similar to both Marcus and Caius. Before they made it to the bank, they were stopped by two people who made Morgan let out a very low growl that caused the other vampires to be on guard.

Morgan sneered out, "What do you want ferret?"

The young platinum blonde male gave a smug look as he boasted, saying, "You will pay for what you did to my father, you filthy Half-blood. I will make sure justice is brought upon you and I will be taking everything you own."

The woman looked like the wanted to bash her head into a doorway when Caius stepped forward and asked, "Who might you be to address her?"

The blonde male looked at Caius and didn't recognize the danger he was in when he said, "You are obviously a Mudblood. I am Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, head of house Malfoy and the true lord of House Black."

Caius let out a cold dark laugh as he heard the woman ask, "You asked that question for a reason. Who are you?"

Caius smirked and said, "I am Caius Volturi, but I was once known by the name Lord Caius Black."

At this, Narcissa paled and gave a respectful bow before grabbing Draco by the ear and hightailing it out of Diagon Alley to go through the Black family books she still had access to. Marcus and Caius looked amused before following Morgan into the bank. They walked up to an open teller window and Morgan said that she had a meeting scheduled with some allies. The goblin looked at the vampires and nodded before leading them to an empty room. Soon an old goblin entered the room and said, "Greetings my Lady, I heard you were in the bank and I came to wish you congratulations on your recent marriage to your mate."

Morgan nodded and the goblin looked at Marcus with wide eyes and said, "Lord Marcus, it is an honor to meet you. I would ask to see you after your meeting."

Marcus nodded at the old goblin and soon people were entering the room just as the old goblin was leaving. Morgan looked around and saw that Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Fred, and George Weasley, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Padma, and Parvati Patil, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Mad-eye Moody, Ernie Macmillan, and shockingly Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini.

Amelia was the last to walk in and she immediately began, saying, "Thank you all for coming. I would like to start off by saying that our first issue is that Morgan will not be able to vote for or against herself so we will need to find a way to get the Potter and Black family votes to help us out."

Morgan whispered and talked fast enough that only her fellow vampires could hear her, saying, "I think we should tell them what we are. It may get them on our side as we need to be open with these allies. It may also allow connections to the Magical World which could be helpful in the future."

Caius thought about it and said, "I agree but at the same time, they could try and wipe us out. Telling them can be a risk."

Morgan nodded and said, "True, but at least we can hide in the Non-Magical world and most Witches and Wizards rely on magic for daily activities which has made them slow and unfit. While they may be able to draw a wand just like a gunslinger can quick draw their pistol, we move faster than that. So we do have many advantages."

Soon Jane spoke up, saying, "Plus from what I have read, most magicals do not like werewolves and would see them in silver chains. Then again, they do not like any magical creature but we usually avoid people so that wouldn't be much of an issue."

Morgan spoke up again, saying, "Plus they could help us deal with Aro. And if many of them die to help us, then so be it. They would be a necessary sacrifice to deal with that hyperactive man-child."

Marcus and Caius thought about it for a moment and nodded, agreeing that being open with these people would be helpful if it bought them allies.

Morgan smirked and said, "That won't be a problem. I would like to introduce you to my ancestors Lord Marcus Potter and Lord Caius Black."

At this, everyone was shocked and soon Pansy asked, "You called them your ancestors, how old are they?"

Marcus stepped forward and said, "Caius and I were both born in Greece in the Second Millennium in the Fourteenth century B.C."

At this, Blaise looked at the vampires and said, "You're the Volturi."

Morgan looked at Blaise and asked, "What do you know about the Volturi?"  
Blaise sighed and said, "My parents are from Italy and there are ancient rumors around Volterra about the vampires that once ruled the lands. They called themselves the Volturi Coven."

Marcus nodded and said, "Yes, these rumors are true."

Everyone was shocked before looking at Morgan who only gave them a vicious smile. Many flinched at that before Luna spoke up, saying, "The Wrackspurts are finally leaving everyone's minds."

Caius soon whispered to the other vampires, saying, "Watch out for that one, she is probably the most unpredictable of the magicals so far and would be a dangerous enemy."

Soon everyone talked about how Umbridge and Fudge were going to try and make sure that Albus would be Chief Warlock and that he would need to be removed for a fair trial. Morgan looked at Neville and asked, "Neville, would your grandmother be fair in this ordeal if she was set up as the Chief Warwitch?"

Neville thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yes, she would. She has been saying how his escaping justice for what he has done makes him no better than the Death Eaters that escaped justice in the first war."

Morgan nodded and said, "Then we need to try and make sure Dumbledore is removed and Madame Longbottom takes his place."

Theodore spoke up next, saying, "Next we need to worry about Umbridge and Fudge, along with their personal Auror squadron."

Amelia nodded and said, "They will be difficult as they will try and keep those who haven't been intimidated or bought out of the courtroom."

Mad-eye spoke up and said, "Morgan, can you bring those other people, who are most likely vampires, to keep those Aurors busy?"

Morgan looked at both Marcus and Caius and after seeing them nod, said, "That shouldn't be a problem. Just give me a list with their names and their photos and I will have the Guard take care of them."

Amelia looked at Morgan and said, "Don't kill them please."

Morgan gave a cruel smile and said, "No promises."

Morgan looked at Theodore, Pansy, Daphne, Tracy, and Blaise and asked, "Out of curiosity, why are you three here? Last time I checked, you hung around Malfoy and his goons or if not at least avoided helping me."

Daphne spoke up first, saying, "Malfoy has been blackmailing my family into forcing my younger sister into a marriage contract with him or he will bring his former Death Eater friends to have fun with the women in my family while my father is forced to watch."

Tracy looked at Morgan and said, "I'm a Half-blood, so I have been ridiculed by everyone for being of lesser blood."

Pansy gave a sad smile as she said, "I never bought into the blood purity thing, but because my father was a Death Eater, I had to act in a similar way otherwise I would end up dead."

Both Blaise and Theodore had a similar answer in the fact that they felt they did more damage to the Wizarding World by supporting Voldemort and they wanted to redeem themselves to the Wizarding World.

Morgan nodded and the group talked about a few other things before calling it a night and leaving. The vampires waited until the old goblin came back and sat down, saying, "Lord Marcus, we goblins have been keeping a secret from the vampires for a long time. We had hoped that one day we could give the secret to you and that time has happily come."

With that, a small group of goblins led a woman into the room where she removed her hood and caused Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, and Jane to gasp out in shock. Morgan looked confused at the new arrival, wondering who she was and why she looked familiar.

 **Here is Chapter 13. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave a review of what you think and if you notice any issues in grammar, please let me know.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer:_ _Again,_ _I own nothing and all characters are owned by their respected owners._

 **Sanguinem Immortalem**

 **Chapter 14**

 _2001, 12 Grimmauld Place, England_

Morgan was currently sitting with Jane in the Black family library, with the small blonde curled up at her side. Caius and Athenodora were currently in one of the guest rooms while Marcus and the mystery woman were in the garden talking. No one would tell Morgan who the woman was, only saying that she and Marcus needed to talk before anything was revealed.

Morgan decided to relax while she could, waiting for Marcus to finish up his chat with the woman. Soon Caius and Athenodora walked into the room and sat down without a word, looking concerned as Marcus and the woman walked in behind them. Morgan watched as Jane sat up straight as she looked at the woman with a calculating look.

Marcus took a seat next to the woman and soon he said, "I'm sure all but young Morgan here are shocked to see the woman beside me. So for Morgan's sake, allow me to introduce my mate I thought to be dead."

At this, Morgan's eyes widened at that as she had heard how Aro had killed his sister, Didyme Volturi. She looked at the older vampire and wondered how it was that she was still alive when Didyme said, "I have heard you are Marcus' descendant and it is a pleasure to meet you young one."

Morgan could only nod in shock as Didyme said, "I know you have believed me to be dead but that is because of my power. Aro believed that my power was to make people happy. But that is not my actual ability. My real ability is to be able to change a person's memory or believe anything I want them to believe."

The other vampires looked shocked and Morgan asked, "I am guessing you found out about Aro wanting to kill you and you changed everyone's memories and made them believe them to be real as you fled for your life?"

Didyme looked heartbroken and nodded, saying "Even as children, Aro was cruel and greedy. If you were not special in terms of being born to noble blood or having deep connections within society, he saw you as worthless and had you killed off."

Everyone nodded in understanding and soon Caius said, "Sadly that trait has only gotten worse over the years. He has destroyed many covens due to his greed and paranoia."

Jane looked at Didyme and asked, "If you are Marcus' mate, then how were you able to leave him?"

Didyme looked heartbroken and on the verge of tears as she said, "I only did so as it was the only way to keep him safe. It tore me apart to leave him and I thought about returning every day I was gone but the fear of what Aro would do to him was the only reason I stayed hidden. I soon learned of the new vampire that brought dread to the name Volturi and I heard about the first meeting the goblins had with Morgan and I knew she would be able to help me stop my brother."

The other vampires nodded as Morgan said, "Aro is a blight on our world that needs to go. I have a couple of laws I believe should change to help but for now, we need to focus on my upcoming trial."

Didyme nodded as the other vampires brought her up to speed of what was happening. Soon an owl flew in and landed in front of Morgan, holding out its leg. Morgan scanned the letter before taking it. She opened it and read it before looking at the other vampires, saying, "Amelia ran out of time. She and the others couldn't stall the trial any longer and the date for my trial is this weekend. She is sending out letters to all allies and those who would go against the ministry and former followers that may have escaped back when I first brought the guard to England after my trip to the Amazon Rain Forest."

The vampires nodded and went to their rooms, hoping to relax until the trial within the next couple of days. They could only hope and pray that everything would work out for them.

 _2001, Ministry of Magic, England_

Morgan, Caius, Marcus, and Jane arrived not long before the trial was about to start. Athenodora and Didyme had chosen to remain back at Grimmauld place in case things went badly and the vampires needed to make a clean getaway. Amelia met the group outside of the courtroom and told them that everyone was already inside and waiting for the trial to start. Just before Amelia led the vampires into the courtroom, Morgan handed Caius the Black family ring to signify him as Lord Black. She also did the same thing with Marcus by handing the Potter family ring.

After that was done, Amelia led the vampires into the courtroom and Caius went straight for the Black Family seat. Marcus did the same with the Potter Family seat while Morgan sat in the Peverell Family seat with Jane standing close by to immediately take up proxy if she needed to. Everyone looked shocked at the seats that were taken by the vampires and many were loudly protesting and soon Fudge looked at the vampires and asked, "Who are you and what do you think you are doing? Aurors, arrest Potter and have her brought to the chair in the center of the courtroom and chain her down."

When none of the Aurors moved, Fudge looked at them and saw that they were not the Aurors who were loyal to only him. He looked at Amelia and saw her smirk as she said, "I regret to inform you that there were attacks in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and in Hogsmead so I had to send some Aurors to handle it."

Caius stood up and showed the room the Black family ring as he said, "I am Lord Caius Black of House Black. I will be voting for the Black family seat."

Marcus stood up after Caius and also showed the room the Potter family ring as he said, "I am Lord Marcus Potter of house Potter. I will be taking the vote for the Potter family seat."

Fudge and Dumbledore looked murderous but Dumbledore quickly schooled his features as he said, "Since everyone is here, I would like to bring this trial to motion."

Morgan saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the Malfoy family seat and decided to take the little shit down a few pegs. She stood and said, "There is a man here who has no standing in our government. Draco Malfoy has been cast out of the Malfoy Family and does not belong here."

Fudge looked puzzled while Draco screamed, "What are you talking about Potter? I am Lord Malfoy after you murdered my father in cold blood. You are insane and delusional for thinking that I have no place in our government."

Morgan gave Draco a vicious smirk and said, "In our first year, you challenged me to a Wizard's Duel and decided that not showing up and sending Filch to get us in trouble would be a smart idea. Instead, it meant you failed to show up and by right of conquest, I won all right to the Malfoy family name."

With that, Morgan approached Dumbledore, Fudge, and Umbridge and showed them copies of official documents from Gringotts stating her control over the Malfoy Family. Immediately, Dumbledore knew he would have to obey this or he would face far greater consequences than he already knew he would be facing. So, after carefully reviewing the documents for a loophole to exploit and finding none, Dumbledore sighed and said, "Morgan Potter is head of the Malfoy Family by Right of Conquest. Aurors, please remove young Draco from the courtroom."

Everyone watched as Draco screamed about how he would gain his revenge. Many looked upset, as they realized without the Malfoy family wealth, they would not be getting their bribes. Also, many looked relieved that without the resources, Draco could not hurt them.

Soon he saw Neville Longbottom stand and say, "Dumbledore, you were accused of many crimes against the house of Potter and by law, you are required to step down as Chief Warlock. In his place, I suggest that the Lady Augusta Longbottom take up the position of Chief Warwitch for the duration of this trial."

Dumbledore looked like he was about to protest when Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Morgan, Marcus, and Caius all stood up and said that their house stood by this statement given by Neville. What shocked many was when Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson stood in agreement with Neville Longbottom as well.

Dumbledore looked beyond angry and looked like he didn't want to comply but he grudgingly did so, thinking he still had the upper hand. Soon the trial began and Augusta asked Morgan to stand in the center of the room. Morgan nodded and everyone watched as the red-eyed woman moved to stand in the center of the room. Once Morgan was in place, Augusta began with the proceedings of mentioning with the basic information when Daphne Greengrass stood up and said, "I Daphne Greengrass of house Greengrass wish to vote that this trial against the lady Morgan Potter immediately be dismissed and all charges against her are dropped. Morgan Potter saved the entire Wizarding World from a gruesome fate from the deceased Dark Lord, known as Voldemort. She and her allies killed the Death Eaters and the former Dark Lord because we were in a time of war and I do not know of a time a war has been won through peaceful actions."

Many watched and Theodore Nott, Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Marcus, and Caius also voted to have the trial and charges dismissed against Morgan Potter. Soon many others were voting to dismiss everything as well, less they face an unstoppable wrath of the red-eyed killers that followed Morgan. Augusta Longbottom smiled and passed the motion that all charges be dropped and that Morgan was free to go. Morgan soon left the courtroom, followed by Jane, Marcus, and Caius. On her way out, Morgan felt three people slip her a note, requesting a meeting at Gringotts. Morgan decided to wait until later to read the notes, for now, she wanted to be alone with her lovely mate.

 **Hello, my lovely readers. Here is Chapter 14. I hope all of you are enjoying the story. Please leave a review and let me know if you notice any errors in grammar.**


End file.
